Marchen The wizard and his world
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: Dan Arthur mulai membaca, halaman pertama dari bab pertama, sebuah permulaan dari sebuah kisah. "Aku adalah seorang penyihir, penyihir menyedihkan di dalam sebuah negeri dongeng, seseorang yang takkan pernah diselamatkan walau mengharapkannya..."


Hujan.

Air yang turun di mana-mana, membasahi semua sudut kering dari kota London, jantung hati dari seorang Arthur Kirkland, yang ketika ini, tengah mengarungi kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang berusaha menjauh dari derasnya air yang berjatuhan. Tetapi Kirkland berbeda, ia terus berjalan di tengah-tengah hujan, melawan arus para manusia, dan terlebih lagi, tidak terlindung dari apa pun terkecuali jubah _Burberry_ coklat dan sebuah topi _bowler_ usang yang ia letakkan di atas sarang emasnya.

Tuan muda Kirkland terus berjalan, melewati gedung-gedung antik yang sudah sangat familiar bagi permata hijaunya, dan melalui gang sempit yang sangat akrab bagi dirinya. Gang itu mengeluarkan aroma yang sangat tidak enak, perpaduan antara tanah lembab dan ruangan kecil, serta aroma herbal dari tanaman rambat pada kedua sisi dinding.

Pria itu berjalan terus, langkah kakinya berpadu dengan tanah becek dan berlumpur, menciptakan suara berkecipak selagi ia terus melaju, menuju sebuah dinding yang menjulang tinggi ke atas, dan terletak di ujung dari gang tersebut. Sama seperti keadaan di sekitarnya, dinding berbata itu terbungkus dalam balutan rambat yang serupa, sekumpulan _Poison Ivy _lebat yang mewarnai dinding tersebut menjadi hijau, menutupi warna merah bata yang merupakan komposisi utama pendiri benda tersebut.

Arthur terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di hadapan dinding berbalut tanaman tersebut. Mata _emerald_-nya berpadu menjadi satu dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, kumpulan tanaman _Poison Ivy_. Ia memperhatikan dinding yang berada di hadapannya, sekilas tak ada hal abnormal dari benda tersebut, tetapi kemudian ia menyeringai, mengeluarkan senyuman mematikan yang pernah ia sandang selama masa mudanya, zaman di mana ia menjajah tujuh lautan tanpa henti.

Tanpa rasa takut, atau pun keraguan, ia menjulurkan tangannya, masuk menuju sekumpulan _Poison Ivy_, yang dengan ganas, segera melingkarkan dedaunan dan batang di sekitar tangan yang terjulur, meremas-remasnya bagaikan ular Piton. Tetapi wajah Arthur tidak berubah, sebaliknya, ia tampak sangat tenang, selagi tangannya meraba-raba sesuatu di balik untaian-untaian kehijauan yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak.

Tangannya menggapai sesuatu, merasakan tekstur bulat dan dingin berada di bawah kepalan tangannya. Ia menyeringai, puas dengan apa yang telah ia temukan, kendati _Poison Ivy_ yang melilit tangannya menjalar dengan cepat, menutupi separuh dari wajahnya dengan dedaunan.

Ia mengepal benda tersebut erat-erat, sebelum akhirnya memutar benda tersebut sejauh tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam, dan kemudian disambut dengan sebuah lubang hitam yang menghisap masuk segalanya. _Poison Ivy_ di sekelilingnya menghilang, layu dan kemudian mati, demikian pula dinding tinggi yang menggapai angkasa, tergantikan dengan sebuah lubang hitam raksasa.

Arthur membersihkan pakaiannya, seakan-akan _coat Burberry_ miliknya telah ternoda oleh sekumpulan debu tak kasat mata, sebelum ia membenarkan topi _bowlernya_, dan kemudian, melangkah masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut, menuju sebuah dunia yang lain tetapi juga sama dengan dunia miliknya.

Dan, dengan kepergian _Sir _Arthur Kirkland, tempat itu pun kembali seperti semula. Membawa pergi semua kehampaan bagaikan sebuah _vacuum cleaner_. Tiada yang tersisa, terkecuali sebuah dinding tinggi berbata merah, yang nyaris sebagian dari tubuhnya tertutup oleh sekelebat _Poison Ivy_ yang merambat, yang mendesis-desis dan berbisik, yang memusnahkan fakta, bahwa seorang pria baru saja tertelan masuk menuju kehampaan.

* * *

_**Märchen –The wizard and his world- **_

_Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz_

_**Warning : **__Shounen Ai, Probably OOC, half AU?_

* * *

_**Prolog**_

* * *

_Alkisah pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang penulis, yang mampu meniupkan kehidupan pada semua karya yang ia ciptakan._

_Ia adalah seorang penulis besar tanpa nama, tetapi karyanya sangatlah terkenal, dan menjadi incaran berbagai macam kolektor di seluruh dunia. _

_Pada suatu hari, pada usianya yang sudah uzur, ia pun menciptakan karya terakhirnya, sebuah mahakarya yang tiada dua. Sayang, sebelum ia sempat merampungkan kisah tersebut, sang penulis tanpa nama pun harus menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, menciptakan sebuah kegagalan, sebuah distorsi waktu di dalam kisah_ _yang ia ciptakan_.

_Dan inilah, salah satu dari kisah tersebut, kisah tanpa awal mau pun akhir, sebuah mahakarya yang gagal untuk dirampungkan, sebuah karya, yang dikenal sebagai '__**buku bayangan'**__._

* * *

_Logic hasn't wholly dispelled the society of witches and prophets and sorcerers and soothsayers_

_**Raymond F. Jones – The Non-Statistical Man**_

* * *

Suara lonceng.

Pintu itu terbuka, diiringi dengan suara tangisan lonceng kecil yang digantungkan di atasnya. Seorang pria pun masuk ke dalam, tubuh rampingnya basah kuyup. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mata hijaunya merefleksikan gunungan-gunungan buku dan perkamen tua. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat familiar di matanya, sebuah ruangan berantakan dan jejeran rak buku tua, Arthur pun membiarkan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

Lalu ia pun mendengar suara, sebuah suara dehaman yang datang dari samping kanannya. Senyumannya pun kembali merekah, melebar pada seluruh bagian dari wajahnya, dan mata hijaunya bersinar menari-nari, walau ruangan itu kekurangan cahaya.

Suara dehaman itu berasal dari seorang pria, yang seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah buku usang, dan tengah duduk di atas tumpukan berjilid-jilid buku tebal, yang disangga oleh sebuah kursi tua di belakang sebuah _counter_. Tubuh pria itu sangatlah kecil, dengan sepasang tangan gembul dan keriput, serta sepasang kaki pendek yang bahkan tak sampai ke atas lantai kayu.

Lelaki itu meletakkan bukunya, mengeluarkan suara _'thump_' di atas meja _counter_ yang berdebu, dan sekarang Arthur bisa melihat wajahnya dengan seksama. Pria itu adalah seorang _dwarf_, dengan wajah seperti campuran seorang lelaki tua dan berang-berang di saat yang bersamaan, serta janggut tebal dan panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang ia simpulkan menjadi lusinan kepang berukuran kecil. Dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan, terdapat sepasang pupil hitam, yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mata, serta wajah itu, bolehkah saya mengasumsikan anda sebagai tuan muda Kirkland?" Tanya _dwarf_ tersebut, suaranya seperti campuran antara seorang pria tua dan seorang anak perempuan.

Arthur mengangguk, senyuman tak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya selagi ia melepaskan topi _bowler_ serta jubah miliknya. Sang manusia berang-berang, atau lebih tepatnya _dwarf_, tersebut menggerakkan tangan tuanya, dan menunjuk ke samping tubuhnya, dimana sebuah rak jubah tengah terletak di sudut ruangan. Sang personifikasi, yang berterima kasih dengan bantuan tersebut, hanya mengangguk kecil, selagi ia menggantungkan topi serta jubahnya di atas sana.

"Jadi," Arthur mulai berbicara, selagi ia berjalan-jalan di dalam toko kecil tersebut, melihat-lihat rak yang terletak paling dekat dengan _counter_ tempat sang _dwarf_ tengah duduk, "ada apa dengan semua _Poison Ivy _itu, dan mengapa mendadak memutuskan untuk pindah, _Mr_…."

"Thompson," Jawabnya dengan bangga, "Thompson ke-empat. Ayahku, tuan Thompson ke-tiga wafat tak lama ini, dan bisa dikata terjadi banyak masalah sesudahnya," ia mendesah panjang, dan meletakkan kacamata bundarnya di atas meja _counter_.

Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal, dan membuka-buka isinya, menemukan benda tersebut sebagai resep masakan _celtic_.

"Salah satunya adalah para pengejar. Mereka menganggap keadaan ini sangat sempurna untuk menghabisi kami sekeluarga, mengingat Thompson ke-satu, kakek buyutku, sudah lama wafat, diikuti dengan dua Thompson yang lainnya, sehingga hanya akulah yang tersisa sekarang. Mau tak mau, aku harus memindahkan toko ini beserta seluruh isinya, dan menciptakan banyak penghalang kalau aku ingin tetap hidup bukan?"

Arthur mengangguk, meningat dengan jelas Thompson-Thompson terdahulu yang pernah ia tolong. Di matanya, _dwarf_ beserta dengan seluruh keturunannya tidaklah jauh berbeda, terkecuali untuk warna mata mereka, serta bentuk wajah, yang sebagian waktu selalu tertutup oleh janggut yang mereka pelihara.

"Ya, itu memang betul. Tetapi, tidakkah kau pikir, betapa susahnya bagiku untuk menemukan tempat ini? Aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar enam bulan untuk menentukan lokasinya, dan tambahan dua minggu lagi untuk menemukan pintu masuknya."

Pria itu tertawa, mendengar ucapan sang personifikasi, tetapi Arthur pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai angin lewat saja.

"Maafkan saya, saya tak menyangka kalau sosok yang hidup jauh lebih lama dari kami, akan menemukan suatu kesulitan dalam menemukan toko bobrok ini. Tetapi tenanglah, tuan Kirkland, selama anda percaya, maka toko ini akan muncul dimana pun anda berada, lagipula, tempat ini takkan memilih seseorang yang akan melukainya bukan?"

Arthur, yang tengah membalik-balik sebuah buku sihir, tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan itu. Sesudah itu mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak, akan Thompson pertama yang pernah Arthur tolong ketika ia masih remaja, dan Thompson kedua yang pertama kali mengusulkan untuk membuka sebuah toko buku, sebuah toko yang hanya bisa ditemukan bagi mereka yang percaya, dan ingin menemukannya.

Pembicaraan pun terhenti, dan Arthur yang bosan, akhirnya menghabiskan nyaris seharian dari waktunya untuk memporak-porandakan seluruh isi dari toko itu. Mengecek gunungan-gunungan buku dan perkamen satu persatu, serta mencari seluruh bagian dari enam belas buah kategori, dengan total tiga puluh rak tua, tetapi tak ada satu buku pun yang menarik hatinya.

Mendesah, lelah dan berdebu setelah seharian berada di sana, akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk kembali ke rak pertama, menuju kategori makanan, dan mungkin membeli salah satu buku resep tradisional yang berada di sana, karena Arthur Kirkland menolak untuk pulang dengan tangan hampa setelah waktu yang ia habiskan.

Ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu, ketika tengah melintasi kumpulan rak dibawah kategori 'sihir'. Penasaran dengan suara yang ia dengar, Arthur pun berkeliling di sekitar wilayah tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan sebuah buku yang terjatuh. Ia mengangkat buku itu, merasakan kehalusan sampul kulit di bawah jari jemarinya.

Ia membuka sekumpulan kertas tersebut, dan menyadari kalau sang personifikasi sudah memiliki koleksi itu, tepat di dalam perpustakaan rumahnya, dan ia pun mendesah dengan kesal. Tampaknya dewi Fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya untuk hari ini.

Ia mengembalikan buku tersebut ke dalam salah satu rak, menggeser beberapa buah buku ke samping untuk menciptakan ruang kosong. Dengan cekatan, buku itu pun telah kembali ke tempatnya semula, diapit oleh dua buah buku tebal yang berada di dalam rak tua berdebu.

Arthur mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, dalam usaha untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di buku-buku jarinya. Tapi kemudian, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia sadari, dan tak ia sangka berada di sana.

Ia meraih benda tersebut, sebuah buku dengan sampul kulit berwarna _crème_ kecoklatan, sangat berbeda dengan semua saudarinya, yang menyandang warna biru tua kehitaman.

Buku itu tidak memiliki judul, tidak di atas _cover_ kulitnya, atau pun di dalam buku itu sendiri, dan ia juga tidak mencantumkan nama penciptanya. Kedua hal tersebut membuat Arthur mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya atas apa tujuan dari buku tersebut. Ia membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran, dan tetap tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya halaman-halaman tua dan usang, sudah termakan waktu, tetapi yang terlebih lagi, kosong. Dari awal hingga akhir, semua halaman itu kosong, bebas dari segala noda atau pun tulisan yang seharusnya berada di sana. Menambah kesan misterius akan buku tersebut.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, dibalik semua kekosongan, dan keanehan yang dipancarkan oleh buku bersampulkan kulit itu, Arthur bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain, yang seakan-akan menariknya masuk, membuatnya ingin mengambil benda itu, dan mengklaim untuk menjadi miliknya.

Sihir.

Hanya itulah satu-satunya alasan yang bisa Arthur pikirkan, selagi ia menimbang-nimbang buku tersebut di atas jari-jemarinya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalamnya, sesuatu yang teramat penting dan kuno, sehingga sang pencipta menyembunyikan seluruh isinya menggunakan berbagai macam mantra.

Tapi tak mengapa, Arthur akan menyelidiknya. Ia akan mencari tahu arti sesungguhnya dari buku tak bernama itu, dan kemudian, menguak rahasia yang dengan sangat mati-matian berusaha dilindungi oleh penulis tak bernama ini.

Dengan pola pikir demikian, dan sebuah buku di dalam kepitan tangannya, Arthur pun beranjak pergi, membeli buku tersebut, dan pulang kembali ke dunianya, menuju dunia manusia yang diliputi kebencian serta kesengsaraan, dan cinta serta kasih sayang di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

Secangkir _Darjeeling_ dan sebuah buku di tangan.

Arthur merebahkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa, dan segera mendesah ketika tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan empuk dari benda tersebut. Tubuhnya panas, hangat lebih tepatnya, tapi bukan karena lelah atau pun keringat, melainkan air panas yang baru saja menghujani seluruh tubuhnya, mengubah kulitnya menjadi merah kepucatan, seperti udang rebus. Rambut emasnya masih basah, masih mengucurkan tetesan air, sisa-sisa dari tindakan sebelumnya, tetapi Arthur tidak peduli, bahkan tidak beranjak untuk mengeringkan untaian-untaian liar tersebut.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh terkulai ke belakang, selagi aroma _Darjeeling _memenuhi seisi mansion tersebut, dan alunan orkestra angin bercampur hujan nyaris membuatnya tertidur.

Tetapi ia kembali menegakkan badannya, menyebabkan persendiannya berbunyi ketika ia menggerakan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang akhir-akhir ini ia sandang. Arthur mengambil gelas porselain manis yang terletak di atas meja, melingkarkan jemarinya pada pegangan cangkir –tak lupa pula mengangkat jari kelilingkingnya- selagi tangan kirinya mengambil piring kecil yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

Rasa hangat, dan juga aroma _Darjeeling_. Semua hal itu ia kecap di dalam otaknya, aroma dan rasa yang familiar, yang sudah ia kenal selama beratus-ratus tahun. Rasa hangat yang terus mengucur turun, melalui kerongkongannya, hingga bernaung di dalam perutnya.

Arthur mengembalikan kedua benda tersebut pada tempatnya semula, hampa dari cairan yang seharusnya berada di sana, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah buku yang terletak tidak bersalah di atas meja di sampingnya.

Ia mengambil buku tersebut, dan sekali-lagi, mencoba untuk memastikan isi dari karya sastra itu. Tidak ada. Tetap tidak ada kata-kata atau pun kalimat yang terbentuk di sana, suatu hal yang sudah ia duga semenjak dini.

Ia menutup benda itu, membuat hembusan udara menerjang wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, dan ia meletakkan buku itu di atas tangan kirinya, dalam keadaan tertidur, selagi tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak, menyapu sampul berwarna _crème_ tersebut, seakan-akan hendak membersihkannya dari sekumpulan debu.

Ia merapalkan sebuah mantra, mantra tak bersuara, yang tak bisa didengar dan hanya bisa dilihat melalui gerakan bibirnya yang tidak karuan. Tangannya terus bergerak, selagi pendar kehijauan mulai merekah dari dalam tangan kirinya, dan buku itu pun terbuka secara mendadak. Lembaran demi lembaran mulai tersibak, bagai dibalik oleh tangan-tangan gaib yang kasat mata.

Bagi Arthur, hal itu sangatlah lama, berjam-jam berdasarkan benaknya, tetapi hanya beberapa menit saja berada di dunia. Pendar kehijauan mulai menghilang dari tangannya, turun seperti butiran salju yang segera menghilang ketika menyentuh benda di sekelilingnya, selagi buku tak bernama itu kembali tertutup, kembali ke keadaan semula.

Butiran-butiran keringat mengucur turun dari kepalanya, dan sang personifikasi menemukan dirinya terengah-engah selagi tubuhnya kepanasan. Setetes keringat mengucur turun menuju bibirnya, dan di tengah-tengah semua rasa panas itu, ia menjilat cairan tersebut. Asin. Sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal, rasa air dan garam.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak menyangka, kalau menghilangkan mantra-mantra kuno akan sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya ia berhasil mencapai tujuan awalnya, yaitu menguak misteri dari buku tak bernama ini. Dan tampaknya, buku itu pun mulai menunjukkan warna sesungguhnya.

Tak ada yang berubah, kalau diperhatikan secara kasat mata, tetapi Arthur tahu kalau ia telah menguak sesuatu, terlihat dari tulisan emas pudar yang kali ini menghiasi sampul _crème_ kecoklatan tersebut.

Ia menyusuri huruf-huruf itu menggunakan jemarinya, dan dengan mudah mengetahui arti sesungguhnya di balik kata pudar tersebut.

_Märchen. Fairy tale._ Dongeng.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Arthur membuka buku itu, mengibaskan lembaran demi lembaran, hingga matanya mendarat pada sederetan kalimat, terguratkan dalam lekukan-lekukan indah dan lentik. Dan Arthur mulai membaca, halaman pertama dari bab pertama, sebuah permulaan.

"Aku adalah seorang penyihir, penyihir menyedihkan di dalam sebuah negeri dongeng..."

* * *

…yang takkan pernah menjadi seorang putri mau pun tokoh utama. Seseorang, yang takkan pernah diselamatkan oleh sang pangeran, walau ia mengharapkannya.

Itulah dirinya, sang penyihir di dalam dongeng, yang diciptakan _hanya _dan _hanya_ untuk dongeng itu sendiri. Ialah Arthur sang penyihir, yang memegang peranan penting di dalam dunia dongeng, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di dalam dunia itu. Sebuah eksistensi yang ada, tetapi juga tiada di saat yang bersamaan.

Ada, karena ia memegang kunci yang penting bagi jalannya sebuah kisah, dan tiada, karena ketika dongeng itu berakhir, ia akan lenyap, tak pernah lagi tercatat di dalam kisah yang sama, dan berpindah menuju kisah yang lain, yang kemudian akan mengulang takdir yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Karena itulah, Arthur sang penyihir, tak bisa menahan gelagak tawanya, setiap kali ia menyaksikan tokoh-tokoh di dalam dongeng bertingkah selayaknya manusia, yang hidup dan berdaging, selagi pada nyatanya, mereka hanyalah guratan-guratan tinta di atas secarik perkamen tua dan berdebu, terlahir tak lebih dari imajinasi manusia semata, suatu wujud imajiner.

Dan mereka semua sangatlah naïf, terlalu bodoh dan besar kepala, untuk menyadari bahwa kehidupan mereka hanyalah kepalsuan di atas secarik kertas dan tinta belaka. Hanya ia yang tahu, hanya Arthur si penyihir yang mengetahui. Dan semua itu, hanyalah karena ia berbeda dan di saat yang bersamaan pula, sama seperti mereka. Tetapi fakta itu bukanlah bagi dirinya untuk membocorkan, melainkan bagi mereka untuk tahu dan menyadari.

Tapi ia lelah. Lelah akan semua hal yang harus ia jalani, akan peranannya di dalam sebuah dunia yang tak pernah ada, dunia buku, dunia imajinasi. Dan ia ingin berhenti melangkah, berhenti berpindah menuju dunia lain, dan ingin membiarkan dirinya berada di sana, hanya sebagai seorang tokoh biasa, yang kelak bisa menemukan secercah kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah dunia ciptaan manusia. Hanya itulah harapannya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, ia adalah seorang penyihir, sebuah keberadaan yang dipersembahkan hanya demi dongeng itu sendiri. Sebuah kutukan yang tak bisa ia lepaskan, selama penciptanya menginginkan hal seperti itu dari dirinya. Ia bisa saja melawan, menolak untuk melanjutkan kisah itu, menolak untuk maju menuju dunia lain, merasa puas dengan dunia tempat ia berada. Tetapi, sekali lagi, sang pencipta adalah seorang manusia yang menyebalkan. Sekali saja sang penyihir tidak menjalankan tugasnya, memilih untuk tidak menyelesaikan sebuah kisah, membiarkannya apa adanya, maka negeri dongeng itu akan musnah, hancur menjadi debu dan kata-kata, dan ia, sang penyihir, hanya akan ditinggalkan sendirian. Ya, sendirian di tengah padang pasir tak berujung, seorang diri untuk selama-lamanya…

* * *

Lima tahun. Itulah usia sang pangeran ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sang penyihir mendesah lemah, mungkin ia sudah terlalu tua, terlalu banyak mengarungi dongeng yang satu menuju yang lain, melewati berbagai macam interval waktu, hingga ia melupakan usianya yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi tentu saja, pikirannya tidak _segila_ itu bukan?

Mengangkat seorang murid, yang terlebih lagi hanya berusia lima tahun. Arthur tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, kenyataan kalau ia harus tinggal dengan seorang anak kecil menjengkelkan, atau fakta kalau anak itu sesungguhnya adalah seorang pangeran cilik, dari sebuah negeri yang jauh berada di Barat. Ia memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya, merasakan migrain datang menyerang.

Ya, keduanya tidaklah bagus. Sama sekali.

Mungkin ia memang sudah gila, atau ia kesepian, atau ia memang sangat depresi, atau, atau, atau segala hal lainnya dicampur menjadi satu di dalam sebuah bejana sihir, diaduk-aduk dan kemudian dipaksa masuk melalui tenggorokannya. Tetapi intinya bukanlah itu.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari situasi yang teramat kacau ini. Ia tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan tokoh lain, setidaknya tidak sampai memiliki seseorang untuk tinggal bersama dengannya, karena hal itu akan _sangat_ merusak alur cerita dari sebuah dongeng. Dan walau ia mengaku tidak menyukai perannya, Arthur adalah seorang perfeksionis, yang tidak menginginkan segala kecacatan di dalam pekerjaannya.

Karena itulah, selagi ia menuruni lorong-lorong gelap dan dingin di dalam kastilnya -memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengusir sang pangeran kecil jauh-jauh dari rumahnya, dan melupakan segala hubungan guru-murid yang mereka miliki- sang penyihir pun mendengar suara sesuatu yang diketuk-ketuk. Dan ia mengenal baik suara itu, baiklah, tidak terlalu baik karena jarang ada yang mengunjunginya, tetapi mari kembali kepada kenyataan.

Selagi sang penyihir menuruni lorong-lorong gelap dan dingin di kastilnya, ia pun mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dan dengan kecepatan kilat, ia pun telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang ketika itu mengeluarkan suara-suara mengganggu. Tentu saja, Arthur tidak segera membuka pintu tersebut, bersiap untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat tidak ia inginkan. Memasang wajah paling menakutkan yang bisa ia kerahkan, serta tatapan terkeras yang bisa ia ciptakan, Arthur pun akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

Dan semua wajah menakutkan serta tatapan keras itu, menghilang begitu saja, terlempar jauh-jauh melalui jendela di lantai dua, ketika Arthur menemukan dirinya tengah menatap sepasang langit biru dalam di dalam wajah seorang anak lelaki.

Dan itulah, pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang pangeran cilik, yang mungkin, atau mungkin tidak berawal dengan baik, mengingat tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menyingkirkan pangeran tersebut.

Dua belas tahun lamanya. Itulah masa yang mereka habiskan bersama-sama sebagai keluarga, guru dan murid di dalam kastil milik sang penyihir yang terletak jauh di tengah-tengah gunung.

Pangeran Alfred, atau Alfred untuk lebih mudah, adalah seorang anak yang cemerlang. Jenius kalau Arthur harus mengatakannya. Tidak hanya ia sangat berbakat dalam sihir, ia juga berbakat dalam berbagai bidang lainnya, seperti berpedang atau pun urusan kenegaraan, terkecuali untuk sastra, karena Arthur yakin anak itu tidak bisa mengeja kalaupun hidupnya bergantung pada hal tersebut.

Tetapi itu tidaklah penting, karena Arthur menemukan dirinya berada pada puncak kebahagiaan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan di dalam seluruh hidupnya yang membosankan, dan menyengsarakan. Dan lambat laun, Arthur pun melupakan fakta, kalau ia adalah seorang penyihir, sebuah wujud yang lahir untuk dongeng dan dongeng saja.

Ia merasa dirinya sama seperti mereka, tokoh lain, dan mungkin juga, sama seperti manusia yang menciptakannya. Sebuah perasaan yang aneh, sekaligus menyenangkan di saat yang sama. Ia tidak ingin hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan sang pangeran harus berakhir, dan tentu saja, ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi seorang penyihir, kalau nyatanya, ia bisa menjadi seorang tokoh di dalam dongeng. Ya, persis seperti saat ini, ketika dirinya dan Alfred tengah berkuda menelusuri bukit dan padang rumput, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain sembari bersenda gurau.

Namun, hal yang tak terelakkan memang harus datang. Tidakkah ironis, kenyataan bahwa mereka hidup di dalam sebuah dongeng, menyelami sebuah kehidupan yang teramat harmonis, hingga sebagian besar manusia akan menyatakan keirian mereka, tetapi apa yang terjadi? Pada akhirnya mereka sama saja, tidak berbeda jauh dengan manusia, harus disadarkan dari segala ilusi yang tengah mereka jalani.

Ilusi di tengah-tengah ilusi. Kalau begitu, siapakah yang berbohong dan siapakah yang jujur?

Surat itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak ada hujan, atau pun angin. Hanya ada langit biru yang cerah, diiringi dengan hembusan angin musim semi. Tidak ada yang menyangka, bukan Alfred mau pun Arthur, atau pun hewan-hewan sihir disekeliling mereka. Tidak ada.

Tentu saja, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Alfred adalah seorang pangeran, lambat laun ia harus kembali menuju negarinya sendiri, mengambil alih tahta kerajaan, dan kemudian menjadi seorang raja sesungguhnya, seperti apa yang selalu ia pelajari.

Bagaimana Arthur bisa melupakan hal itu?

"Al, untukmu," sang penyihir melemparkan selembar perkamen itu kehadapan sang pangeran, yang sekarang sudah melambung tinggi, sudah melebihi tinggi Arthur sendiri.

Alfred yang bertanya-tanya, segera membaca seluruh isi dari kertas itu. Matanya bergerak-gerak dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya selembar kertas itu pun habis dibaca olehnya, dan ia lemparkan ke dalam tungku perapian, membiarkan kertas itu menggeliat kesakitan di lalap oleh kobaran api.

Ia memandang sang penyihir, semua emosi yang dipancarkan oleh mata birunya terhalang oleh kilatan cahaya, yang dipantulkan oleh kacamatanya. Alfred segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Arthur, menghentikan lelaki yang jauh lebih dewasa itu untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Arthur tidak memandang ke arah Alfred, mata hijaunya hanya tertuju ke arah pintu yang berada hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya, menghina ketidakmampuannya untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Arthur beberapa kali berusaha menarik pergelangan tangannya, tetap tidak melihat ke belakang, ke wajah muridnya, Alfred. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa menghadapi anak itu, setidaknya tidak sekarang. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dan mungkin, mengingat kembali siapa dirinya, peranannya di dalam negeri dongeng tersebut.

"Arthur, aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Aku takkan kembali ke negeriku…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, ke dua permata hijau segera membelalak. Antara ingin, dan tidak ingin percaya dalam makna sesungguhnya dari kalimat tersebut. Arthur menggigit bibirnya, frustasi dengan segalanya, dan bingung dengan yang berada disekitarnya. Ia menarik lengannya keras-keras, dan kali ini berhasil mematahkan genggaman Alfred, walau ia tahu, mungkin anak itulah yang melepaskan genggamannya dengan sukarela.

Sang penyihir segera berjalan, menyusuri bagian akhir dari ruangan tersebut, sampai ia tiba pada pintu yang memisahkan ruang belajar dengan lorong. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, atau memberikan pandangan sekilas kepada penghuni lain di dalam ruangan itu. Dan Arthur pun menghilang menuju lorong-lorong kastil, meninggalkan muridnya yang segera menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sebuah sofa, raut wajahnya tak pernah terlepas dari rasa kesal dan sedih.

Semenjak itu, Arthur mengunci diri di dalam kamar, tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya, terkecuali untuk beberapa perjalanan kecil menuju dapur atau perpustakaan. Namun demikian, Arthur tak pernah mengangkat suaranya untuk Alfred. Berkali-kali Alfred memanggil Arthur, meminta agar gurunya keluar dari dalam ruangannya, dan berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil, tapi mau bagaimana pun ia berteriak, memohon, atau pun meminta maaf, Arthur tak pernah membalas semuanya.

Hingga suatu hari, ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan Alfred di tengah-tengah perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan sang penyihir, tetap mengenakan jubah hitam kesayangannya, dan cemberut permanen yang tak pernah meninggalkan raut wajahnya, terkecuali untuk beberapa keadaan tertentu.

"Alfred," Arthur berbisik, dan sang murid mematahkan pandangannya dari dalam buku tebal yang tengah ia baca, memutuskan untuk memandang guru sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Arthur pun melanjutkan, "kau harus kembali, mereka semua membutuhkanmu."

"Aku tidak mau Arthur," Alfred berdiri, buku ditangannya sudah lama terlupakan, dan ia memandang sang penyihir dengan tatapan tajam, campuran kemarahan dan sakit hati atas perkataan pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan keinginanmu, pangeran," Alfred meringis mendengar perkataan gurunya, nada yang dingin dan tak berperasaan, berbeda jauh sekali dengan melodi hangat yang selalu ia senandungkan.

"Kau bisa berada disini, dan menjadi muridku, semuanya adalah berkat orang tuamu itu." Arthur tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Kalau bukan karena mereka, aku takkan sudi menerima murid, terlebih lagi seorang bocah seperti dirimu."

Tidak ada lontaran kata diantara mereka, tidak ada kemarahan, tidak ada kesedihan mau pun penyesalan. Mereka hanya diam di dalam keadaan seperti itu, Arthur sang penyihir, yang masih menyinggungkan senyum kemenangan di atas wajah kejamnya, dan Alfred sang pangeran, yang mengepalkan ke dua tangannya kuat-kuat, mata birunya terbebas dari segala emosi yang ia miliki.

"…tak bisakah aku berkata dalam masalah ini, Arthur?"

"Aku takkan menerima semua alasanmu, pangeran. Dan mulai detik ini juga, kau bukanlah muridku, mau pun aku adalah gurumu. Kita hanyalah dua orang lelaki biasa, dan aku harap kau mau meninggalkan kediamanku secepatnya, karena aku tidak mau _orang asing_ berada disekitarku."

Dengan demikian, pernyataan itu pun menyudahi semuanya. Alfred keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa, jauh dari dugaan Arthur, yang menyangka kalau sang pangeran muda akan melemparkan kalimat yang tak kalah menyakitkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Dan keesokan harinya, pangeran Alfred pun meninggalkan kastil, tanpa sedikit pun kalimat perpisahan diantara mereka. Sang penyihir pun, kembali menuju kehidupannya yang sunyi.

Tidak ada kesedihan, atau pun air mata. Tidak ada kemarahan, mau pun penyesalan. Yang ada, hanyalah seorang penyihir yang memberikan segalanya bagi dongeng tempat ia tinggal, dan kehilangan segalanya demi dongeng yang membelenggu dirinya.

Setidaknya dengan demikian, kisah itu akan terus berlanjut, terus berjalan di dalam jalur yang tepat…

* * *

Ia tak pernah menyukai peran antagonis.

Itulah salah satu hal yang disesali oleh sang penyihir. Ia tidak senang harus melafalkan perkataan buruk, kutukan-kutukan yang merubah hidup seseorang menjadi buruk, dan membuat mereka menderita.

Tapi entah mengapa, ia tidak pernah menolak perannya, tidak pernah berhenti melakukan tindakan jahat, tindakan keji yang tak seharusnya dikatakan, terlebih lagi dilakukan.

Karena itulah, pada usia tiga bulan, putri Fransiska telah dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir jahat.

Dan pada usianya yang ke dua puluh empat, kutukan itu pun mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam tidur lelap, yang takkan bisa dipatahkan, terkecuali melalui cinta sejati.

Pada tahun ke sembilan puluh sembilan semenjak ia jatuh tertidur, seorang pangeran muda datang untuk menyelamatkannya, dan membangunkannya dari tidur terpanjang yang pernah ia alami.

Kemudian, sang pangeran dan putri akan saling jatuh cinta, dan mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi, setidaknya, di dalam kisah yang ia tinggali. Tetapi entah mengapa, sang penyihir tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan sedih, sekaligus takut yang ia miliki, ketika melihat sesosok lelaki muda tengah berkuda menuju sebuah istana tua…

* * *

Cermin dan penglihatan.

Semenjak kepergian Alf-, tidak, sang pangeran, sang penyihir telah menemukan suatu kesenangan baru. Sebuah kesenangan yang tak pernah ia beritahukan kepada siapa pun, bahkan tidak kepada makhluk-makhluk sihir pengikutnya.

Jemari-jemarinya menyapu permukaan dingin batu yang berkilat itu, mata hijaunya yang tampak bersinar di dalam kegelapan tampak terpantul di atas permukaan cermin itu, dan Arthur bisa melihat wajahnya dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya dirinya, dengan rambut pirang kotor, dan alis tebal, serta kerutan tidak senang di atas wajahnya.

Sang penyihir hanya menatap, tidak bergeming dan berkonsentrasi, selagi pikirannya melayang-layang, terbang melalui daratan dan lautan, mengarungi langit dan awan, hingga membawanya turun, menukik dengan cepat, dan menemukan sesosok individu yang tengah ia cari.

Sang pangeran.

Dan wujud itu pun muncul secara perlahan-lahan, walau samar dan berbayang, di atas sebuah dataran mengkilat yang tengah ia genggam. Tidak ada lagi refleksinya, tidak ada lagi mata hijau, hanya ada sang pangeran, Alfred, mantan muridnya, yang ketika itu tengah memacu kudanya dengan cepat, rambut pirangnya tertiup-tiup oleh angin, selagi sehelai rambut keras kepala tetap berdiri tegak di atas kepalanya.

Inilah, kesenangan baru sang penyihir. Kesenangan yang tak bisa dimaafkan, dan mungkin juga memalukan. Ia senang memandang sang pangeran, memata-matainya melalui cermin sihir, mencari tahu apa yang hendak ia lakukan, selagi sang subjek tidak mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, sang penyihir melakukan ini bukan karena suka. Ia hanya khawatir, kalau tanpa sepengetahuannya, sang pangeran mungkin akan menghilang entah kemana.

Tapi hal itu tidaklah mungkin, karena sang pangeran tidak akan mati. Tidak akan ada yang mati di dalam negeri dongeng, terkecuali sang pemeran antagonis atau bila sang pencipta menginginkannya. Tetapi selain itu, kematian hanyalah kebohongan belaka di dalam negeri dongeng. Hanya sebuah kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir, karena seorang tokoh takkan bisa mati, mereka hanya akan musnah, seiring dengan kemunduran negeri dongeng.

Sang penyihir mendesah, lalu merabakan tangannya di atas permukaan cermin, menyentuh bayangan wajah sang pangeran selagi pria itu terus berkuda, masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, dan menuju sebuah kastil tua tempat Arthur menawan sang putri tidur.

Sembilan tahun. Sembilan tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia mengusir sang pangeran, delapan setengah tahun semenjak ia memulai kesenangan barunya ini, dan seratus tiga puluh tahun telah berlalu semenjak ia datang ke negeri dongeng ini. Dan, dalam selang waktu beberapa jam ke depan, semuanya akan berakhir.

Sang putri akan terbangun, kutukan tidur terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya, dan ia serta sang pangeran akan saling jatuh cinta, menandakan akhir dari sebuah dongeng, akhir dari sebuah kisah. Sesuatu yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan.

Tidak lama berselang, sang pangeran pun tiba di halaman luar kastil. Pakaiannya terlihat compang-camping, terima kasih kepada dinding tanaman berduri yang menghalangi perjalanannya, terlebih dari itu, ia tampak tidak terluka mau pun lelah.

Kemudian, sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Sang pangeran memandangnya. Bukan hanya sekedar memandang menuju udara kosong, tetapi memandang dirinya, memandang sang penyihir dengan permata berwarna laut kebiruan itu. Sang penyihir tertegun, dan ia pun kehilangan kendali atas sihirnya, menyebabkan penglihatan itu mengabur, sebelum akhirnya menghilang, dan cermin itu kembali menunjukkan refleksi wajah sang penyihir yang tidak bahagia. Arthur membanting cerminnya, melemparnya terbang menuju ujung ruangan, membiarkan pecahan-pecahan kaca terbang ke sana dan kemari, sebelum menggores wajahnya, menarik darah segar untuk mengucur keluar dari kulitnya. Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Ia tidak boleh goyah sekarang, ia tidak boleh memiliki setetes pun keraguan di dalam dirinya, mau pun secercah harapan. Karena inilah akhirnya, akhir yang telah ia nanti-nantikan, akhir dari sebuah kisah.

Ia turun dari dalam menara, menuruni berderet-deret anak tangga, menghiraukan luka yang ia sandang, hanya untuk berhenti di tengah-tengahnya demi memandangi langit kelabu melalui celah jendela kecil. Pemandangan itu, untuk dikatakan, terlihat indah dan juga menakutkan. Langit yang terbentang luas hingga ke ujung horizon, berhiaskan awan cumulusnimbus hitam yang berusaha ditembus oleh cahaya mentari, menciptakan warna coklat abu-abu pada lekukannya. Dan pegunungan biru yang menjulang tinggi di kejauhan, serta hutan-hutan mati tanpa sedikit pun warna hijau. Sesuatu yang indah di dalam matanya, dan menakutkan pada nyatanya.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, dan dari kejauhan, Arthur bisa melihat sesosok manusia yang melangkah turun dari kudanya, dan perlahan-lahan masuk melalui gerbang kastil.

Sang pangeran.

Arthur tersenyum sedih selagi ia memandangi sosok tersebut. Sangat dekat tetapi juga sangat jauh. Ia pun membalik pandangannya, mengembalikannya menuju berderet-deret anak tangga, dan lorong gelap yang lembab.

Ia terus turun, dengan minimnya cahaya yang berada di sana, hingga sampai pada akhir dari menara itu, sebuah pintu usang berada di hadapannya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut, mendorongnya dengan perlahan, menciptakan suara yang memecah keheningan.

Ruangan itu, tidak jauh berbeda dengan seluruh ruangan yang berada di dalam kastil. Jendela yang menyorotkan cahaya, mengubah partikel-partikel tersebut menjadi sebuah pilar cahaya yang menyinari ruangan gelap itu. Pilar-pilar yang terbuat dari batu, tersebar di seluruh ruangan, dalam sebuah pola melingkar, tubuh mereka digelungi oleh tanaman rambat, sama seperti lantai batu yang telah menghijau.

Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, dikelilingi oleh bunga dan dedaunan dan pilar-pilar batu dan cahaya, terdapatlah sebuah altar batu, yang di atasnya, tengah tertidur seorang putri berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh empat tahun.

Putri Fransiska.

Selama sembilan puluh sembilan tahun ia tertidur di sana, sosoknya tak pernah berubah. Tetap seperti sediakala, dengan rambut pirang bergelombang, serta wajahnya yang tenang, tak pernah terusik dari tidur damainya. Arthur berjalan mendekat, menginjak dedaunan merambat yang membentuk karpet di bawah kakinya, membuat dedaunan itu gugur seketika, mendesis dalam tangisan kepedihan.

Ia menyentuh wajah sang putri, wajah dari seseorang yang pernah ia kutuk, yang kebahagiaannya ia rebut demi keegoisan semata sang pencipta. Dan kulit di bawah jemari-jemari dinginnya terasa hangat, menandakan kehidupan, dan Arthur pun tersenyum lega entah mengapa. Ia mengecup dahi wanita tersebut, membisikkan kata-kata di dalam bahasa yang telah hilang, bahasa yang tidak seharusnya berada di dunia, yang tidak pernah dikenal manusia dan dewa-dewa.

"Maafkan aku, dan semoga, kau berbahagia."

Ia pun melangkah mundur, menuju kegelapan di balik pilar-pilar, menuju bagian ruangan yang tidak tersentuh cahaya. Bersembunyi dan menunggu, hanya mata _emerald_nya yang bersinar terang, sebelum ia menutup sepasang permata tersebut, dan seluruh tubuhnya pun didekap oleh hitamnya bayangan, membuatnya tak kasat mata.

Langkah-langkah.

Sebuah langkah kaki, kuat dan mantap, yang memecahkan keheningan seisi istana, menandakan kedatangan sang calon raja. Suara gema, perpaduan antara bebatuan dan juga logam, dan Arthur tahu kalau waktunya sudah dekat. Suara itu semakin mendekat, semakin besar, kuat dan mapan, berbeda dengan langkah kaki ringan yang ia ingat bertahun-tahun silam.

Suara itu pun berhenti, diiringi oleh gemersik logam. Dan ia bisa melihat, bukan melalui mata, melainkan hati hati yang terbuka, sosok seorang pria dengan rambut keemasan yang membuat sang mentari iri, dan mata biru sedalam lautan. Sang penyihir menahan nafasnya. Tidakkah dulu, kedua mata itu tampak lebih terang?

Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kekanak-kanakan, tidak ada lagi tanda keragu-raguan seperti yang dulu sering ditunjukkan sang pangeran. Lelaki, tidak, pria yang kini berada di hadapannya sangatlah berbeda dengan siapa yang ia perhatikan melaui cermin, dan sangatlah berbeda dengan sosok pangeran kecil yang dahulu memenuhi hatinya. Betapa jauh perubahan yang telah ia saksikan, tetapi seberapa banyak kesamaan yang tetap bertahan?

Sang pangeran melangkah maju, kali ini lebih tenang, baju zirahnya berdenting halus. Dan dengan setiap langkah yang ia ambil, sang penyihir pun melangkah mundur, merasuk ke dalam bayangan, hingga tak ada lagi tempat untuk kabur baginya. Bagai kelinci yang sudah terpojokkan, kah?

Pria itu terus melangkah maju, menuju sesosok wanita di atas altar. Pandangannya, tetapi, tak pernah meninggalkan setitik tempat, yang tak terkena cahaya mentari, tempat yang gelap, penuh dengan bayangan. Dan Arthur merasakan tubuhnya membeku di bawah pandangan tersebut. Tetapi, sang penyihir meyakinkan dirinya, kalau sang pangeran takkan bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sang pangeran terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya ia tiba dihadapan sang putri, dan akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya. Arthur pun melepaskan nafas lega, membiarkan segaris senyum menghiasi wajahnya untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum senyuman itu pun menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut muram.

Melihat dari jauh dan dekat memang berbeda, hal itu bisa Arthur catat dengan mudah. Terutama ketika sang pangeran tersenyum kecil kepada putri tidur yang berada di hadapannya, membelai untaian-untaian keemasan milik sang gadis, dengan wajah penuh kasih sayang. Padahal itu adalah senyuman yang sama, dengan wajah yang sama, dan kebahagiaan yang sama, hanya saja, tak terarahkan kepadanya, takkan pernah lagi terarahkan untuknya…

* * *

Sang pangeran meletakkan pedangnya di sisi sang putri, dan perlahan-lahan membungkukkan tubuhnya_._

Dan Arthur hanya mampu memandang, melalui mata hatinya, tak berani membuka mata, tak berani melihat pemandangan yang sesungguhnya, takut kalau semua itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Tak mengapa, pikirnya. Ia tak harus terbunuh ditangan sang pangeran, dan ia tak harus melukai pria tersebut. Ia hanya akan mengawasi saja, dari dekat, dan tak pernah disadari.

Hanya beberama sentimeter saja, maka bibir mereka berdua akan saling menyentuh, dan sang putri akan terbangun, menandakan akhir dari sebuah dongeng.

Arthur tahu hal itu sangatlah salah. Ia seharusnya menahan mereka berdua, mencegah agar sang pangeran tidak mencium sang putri. Setidaknya bukan sekarang, bukan ketika Arthur tidak memberikan perlawanan, tidak _berusaha_ mencegah sang pangeran. Itulah, apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Melawan sang pangeran, berusaha membunuhnya, mencegahnya dengan berbagai macam cara, hanya untuk mati di tangan pria tersebut, seperti skenario sang pencipta.

Tetapi Arthur tidak bisa. Ia terlalu sedih, dan terlalu takut untuk menyakiti pria yang pernah ia besarkan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang karakter biasa, seorang manusia di dalam dongeng, yang tidak harus memikirkan segala keresahan, karena kelak semuanya pasti akan berhasil. Seperti dongeng, dimana seluruh karakternya akan berakhir bahagia, senantiasa selau hidup di dalam ilusi dan imajinasi. Tapi siapakah ia, dan siapakah dirinya? Hanya seorang tokoh fiktif di dalam sebuah negeri khayalan, seorang penyihir bodoh yang bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan mana yang dusta. Entah, apakah itu berkat atau kah kutukkan, Arthur sudah tidak tahu.

Dan ia hanya bisa memandang, ketika sang pangeran mendadak berhenti, bibirnya dengan sang putri hanya beberapa sentimeter saja, terpisahkan hanya oleh sehembus nafas diantara mereka. Arthur memaksa matanya, mata batinnya, untuk menutup. Tapi apa daya, ia tidak bisa. Apa yang pikirannya inginkan dan otaknya lakukan sangatlah jauh berbeda.

Karena itulah, sang penyihir sangat terkejut, ketika sang pangeran mendadak menarik tubuhnya, menjauh dari sang putri terkutuk, dan sebaliknya, malah memanggil namanya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di sini penyihir! Keluarlah!" Teriak sang pangeran. Pedang kesayangannya kembali berada di dalam kepalan tangannya, selagi wajahnya mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Arthur tidak menjawabnya, atau pun ia hendak menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Sang pangeran berteriak kembali, kali ini dengan nada menuntut, yang memaksa seluruh pendengarnya untuk bertekuk lutut hanya dengan suara belaka. Sepasang mata birunya menggelap, dikabutkan oleh keseriusan sang pemilik. Tetapi sang penyihir tetap tidak bergerak. Ia hanya menahan nafasnya, berusaha menyatu dengan tembok dan bayangan dan kegelapan, dan berusaha untuk hilang dari tempat itu juga.

Apakah sang pangeran sangat membencinya? Sebegitu dendamnyakah ia kepada sang penyihir, hingga ia memilih jalan yang tersulit bagi mereka berdua? Padahal seharusnya sang pangeran tahu, kalau segalanya sudah disiapkan, sudah diperhitungkan agar mereka tidak harus bertarung, tidak saling berkonfrontasi. Tapi mungkin sang pangeran memang membencinya. Membenci Arthur yang telah membuang dirinya, dan membenci sang penyihir yang telah mengutuk orang-orang tidak berdosa. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya ia menerima itu, karma atas segala perbuatan keji yang telah ia lakukan di seluruh penjuru dunia, di ratusan, bahkan ribuan negeri dongeng.

"Aku tahu kau berada di sana, Arthur."

Tidak ada jawaban, sang penyihir hanya menahan nafasnya, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, dengan harapan kalau segalanya akan segera berakhir, dan sang pangeran akan menghiraukan dirinya.

Dan sebuah desahan.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu…"

Sang pangeran berjalan, tatapan matanya tertuju kembali pada setitik bayangan, dan Arthur tahu kalau dirinya tengah dipandangi oleh sang pangeran, entah sadar atau tidak. Pria muda itu terus melangkah maju, meremukkan batang-batang dan sulur-sulur di bawah hentaman kejinya. Ia terus berjalan, masuk menuju daerah yang tidak disambut oleh cahaya, wilayah di mana bayangan dan kegelapan bergelung. Dan kakinya berhenti, tepat di hadapan sang penyihir yang masih menyembunyikan dirinya.

Arthur menahan nafasnya ketika ia menyadari kalau ia dan Alfred tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Ia bisa merasakan hawa panas yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda itu, tanda dari sebuah kehidupan palsu. Dan sang penyihir menekankan jari-jemarinya erat-erat terhadap dinding batu yang menghalanginya, berusaha menyatu dengan benda tersebut.

Sebuah lengan berbalut zirah itu perlahan-lahan bergerak, melayang-layang di sisi tubuhnya, selagi Arthur hanya bisa melihat dari mata batinnya dengan khawatir. Kemudian tangan itu semakin mendekat, mendekat ke arah wajahnya, nyaris menyentuh tubuh yang tersembunyikan di dalam balutan bayangan.

Sang pangeran tertegun, ketika angin kencang berhembus, menerbangkan partikel-partikel debu yang merasuk ke dalam retina, dan membutakan penglihatannya. Pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram, dihentikan ditengah-tengah pergerakan. Ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang tengah mencengkramnya itu, bahkan jauh sebelum ia membuka mata, sebelum warna biru langit bertemu dengan hijaunya padang rumput dan hutan-hutan.

Sang penyihir pun membuka mulutnya, berbicara menggunakan suara serak yang tertahan selagi jemari-jemarinya masih mengikat pergelangan tangan sang pangeran dengan erat, tidak membiarkannya pergi kemana-mana

"Mengapa kau mencariku?" Suara yang sudah lama tak ia dengar, tapi tetap suara yang sama seperti apa yang berada di dalam ingatannya.

Sang pangeran membuka mulutnya, hendak menjawab, tapi sang penyihir telah mendahuluinya, kali ini diiringi oleh cengkraman yang lebih erat, dan tatapan marah sekaligus putus asa.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna," katanya pelan, sebelum volume suaranya bertambah kian besar.

"Kita tidak perlu bertarung, kau hanya perlu mencium putri sialan itu, dan kalian bisa hidup bahagia selamanya! Apalagi yang kurang dari hal itu!"

Arthur berteriak, memastikan kalimatnya, suaranya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga sang pangeran. Suaranya bergema, di dalam kastil tanpa penghuni itu, berteriak-teriak, memantul dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, menggambarkan betapa kesakitannya sang penyihir.

"Ataukah, kau sebegitunya ingin _membunuhku_, hei, Alfred?" Sang penyihir tersenyum sinis, menyembunyikan segala emosinya di dalam topeng kepalsuan, selagi sang pangeran tertegun.

Arthur melepaskan cengkramannya, dan sang pangeran perlahan-lahan menurunkan lengannya kembali. Pria muda itu menatap ke bawah, rambut pirang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, dan sang penyihir tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang tengah sang pangeran kenakan. Mereka tidak bergerak mau pun bergeming, tidak berupaya untuk menjauhkan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak datang untuk membunuhmu." Bisik sang pangeran lembut, dan ia pun membuang pedangnya jauh-jauh, membuat logam tersebut menghantam sebuah pilar, melontarkannya jauh-jauh ke ujung ruangan, diiringi dengan dentingan kasar antara logam dan bebatuan. Keadaan pun kembali sunyi, dan kastil itu kembali tertidur, mengabaikan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang berada di dalamnya.

Bisikan itu nyaris saja terlewat dari telinganya. Nyaris terbawa oleh angin, dan mungkin saja takkan pernah terdengar kembali. Ia terlalu tertegun, terlalu kaget untuk bisa merespon apa-apa. Kalau bukan hantaman pedang dan pilar yang menyadarkannya, mungkin ia akan tetap berdiri di sana, tidak bergeming sedikit pun, selagi sel-sel otaknya berusaha bekerja, berusaha menangkap arti dan implikasi dari pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu apa, apa yang kau mau dariku?" Katanya dengan cepat, gunungan rasa frustasi dan amarah melingkupi setiap kata yang ia lontarkan, menginfusnya dengan kekalutan dan kerapuhan.

Alfred mengangkat wajahnya, membiarkan biru langitnya bertemu dengan hijau padang rumput milik Arthur, dan ia tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan pria di hadapannya kalau ia tidak menginginkan pertikaian. Tubuh berbalut zirah itu mengambil langkah maju, dan dengan perlahan, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh ramping sang penyihir yang tidak melawan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sang pangeran menyadari perbedaan postur tubuh mereka. Sejak kapan Arthur menjadi sangat kecil, menjadi sangat kurus? Seakan-akan ia hanyalah tulang dan kulit yang terbalutkan oleh jubah tebal. Tidak, bukan Arthur yang menciut atau menjadi kurus. Sang penyihir tak pernah berubah, tidak semenjak ia masih menjadi muridnya, atau pun sekarang ketika ia tengah merangkulnya. Yang berubah, yang bertumbuh dan menua, adalah dirinya.

Arthur tidak bergeming, tidak berusaha untuk melawan atau pun mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tanda tidak senang. Tidak. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya dirangkul, tenggelam di dalam gumpalan harapan dan ketakutan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan, kenyamanan seperti berada di dalam rahim seorang ibu.

'_Aku bahkan tak pernah terlahir._' pikir sang penyihir, nyaris melupakan fakta kalau ia bukanlah seorang manusia. Walau pun demikian, hal itu tidak menghentikan Arthur untuk menutup permata hijaunya, dan mendesah lelah.

Alfred melepaskan dekapannya, dan mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang penyihir. Kedua lengan berbalutkan zirah tetap berada di atas pundak sang penyihir, tak pernah meninggalkannya, dan Arthur pun tersentak dari lamunannya. Mereka saling menatap, permata biru yang dipenuhi dengan tekad, dan hijau, warna samudra yang menunjukkan kelelahan, yang menunjukkan usia sebetulnya dari sang pemilik.

Dan pria itu harus berucap, harus menghancurkan segala ketenangan di antara mereka menggunakan suara besarnya, suara seseorang yang terbiasa memimpin ribuan prajurit.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, kalimat itu meresap ke dalam tubuhnya, masuk ke dalam sel-sel otaknya, dan membuatnya mengamuk. Ia menghentakkan sepasang tangan yang bersarang di atas kedua bahunya, dan kemudian berbicara.

Tidak boleh. Hal semacam ini tidak boleh terjadi. Perkataan itu, tindakan itu, semuanya tidak sesuai dengan rencana, dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi di dalam negeri dongeng, negeri khayalan ini! Tidak boleh, ia harus menghentikan hal ini, apa pun caranya. Ia bukanlah seorang pemeran utama, ia hanyalah seorang antagonis, seorang penyihir, seseorang yang memperhatikan dan memastikan negeri dongeng itu berjalan sebagai mana mestinya, bahkan hingga mengorbankan kebahagiannya sekali pun.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Alfred, betapa susahnya peranku ini?" Ia menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri, selagi sang pangeran memandang dengan bingung dan khawatir. "Aku adalah seorang penyihir, dan dunia tempatmu tinggal adalah sebuah negeri dongeng, sebuah negeri khayalan."

"Apa maksudmu Arthur?"

"Kita semua dikendalikan Alfred. Tugasmu adalah untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur, dan tugasku adalah mengawasi semuanya agar sesuai dengan keinginan yang di atas, sesuai dengan keinginan sang pencipta! Tapi kau harus menghancurkan segalanya dengan tindakan bodohmu ini, membawa petaka ke dunia dongeng ini dan juga diriku!" Arthur yakin kalau suaranya bergetar, menunjukkan betapa lemah dirinya, betapa rentan hatinya kini. Ia mengambil nafas, bermaksud untuk melepaskan semuanya, disini dan sekarang juga.

"Dan apa kau tahu? Kalau pun kau memilihku ketimbang sang putri, kau takkan bisa menyelamatkanku Alfred," ucapnya sedih, selagi ia memandang wajah terkejut sang pangeran, "karena kisah ini akan segera berakhir. Dongeng akan segera usai, dan, aku akan dipindahkan ke dunia lain, menjadi pengawas kisah-kisah lain, selagi tak ada kemungkinan aku bisa kembali ke sini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan, yang terburuk…"

Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, tak bisa mengakhiri kalimat yang telah ia mulai. Membayangkannya saja ia sudah kesakitan, apalagi mengucapkannya?

Pangkal hidungnya sakit, dan nafasnya tercekat di dalam kerongkongan. Tetapi ia tetap berusaha, memaksa kalimat terakhir itu untuk keluar dari mulutnya, untuk mengakhiri segalanya, dan berhembus menuju dunia luar, hanya untuk didengar oleh seorang pemuda yang telah memporak-porandakan kehidupannya.

"…yang terburuk, aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…"

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Air matanya seakan-akan keluar seperti itu saja, membanjiri sebagian dari wajahnya. Hilang sudah topengnya, musnah sudah kepalsuannya. Ia telah menunjukkan seluruh dirinya, menunjukkan wajah asli dari Arthur, sang antagonis yang ingin menjadi tokoh utama, bukan Arthur sang penyihir yang akan melaksanakan apa saja demi tercapainya suatu kisah.

Dan semua itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah telapak tangan tengah menyentuh wajahnya, mengusap-usap pangkal matanya, dan menyingkirkan butiran-butiran air mata yang mengucur deras seperti air terjun. Pandangannya berbayang, dikabutkan oleh butiran-butiran air di mata. Ia hanya bisa melihat secara garis besar, memperhatikan rambut pirang dan mata biru laut sang pangeran. Selain itu, semuanya tampak tidak jelas di dalam benaknya.

Dan sebuah suara, sebuah kalimat pun merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Suara yang ia kenal, suara seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, yang tengah berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tak peduli," ucap suara itu tenang, "aku ingin menyelamatkanmu Arthur. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari kebodohan yang sudah berlangsung terlalu lama ini!"

Air matanya takkan bisa tumpah lebih banyak lagi, ia tahu itu. Ia seharusnya _tahu _itu. Tapi perkataan itu tak menghentikannya untuk tersedak oleh nafasnya sendiri, untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata yang terlalu lama tertahan di dalam hidup abadinya.

Dan ketika wajah sang pangeran mendekat, menghantui benak serta pandangannya, dan mengambil semua udara yang dimilikinya…

* * *

…Arthur pun membuka mata.

Sang pria Inggris pun bangkit dari tidurnya, mengangkat tubuhnya yang secara ajaib telah terbaring di atas bantalan empuk yang adalah sofanya sendiri.

Ia melihat pemandang di sekelilingnya, sebuah ruang tamu yang penuh dengan berbagai macam dekorasi barang antik, yang akan membuat seorang wanita tua bahagia. Tidak ada yang berubah, catatnya. Tidak ada yang pernah berubah, karena Arthur selalu menata dekor ruangannya sama persis seperti kediamannya yang terdahulu, yang luluh lantah akibat serangan _Blitz_ lima puluh tahun silam.

Mimpi.

Arthur mengistirahatkan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya, mempergunakan sikutnya sebagai penopang di atas pahanya. Mata hijaunya terpejam, selagi jemarinya membenamkan diri di dalam untaian-untaian rambut pirang kotor. Pemandangan itu tampak nyata di dalam pikirannya. Sebuah dunia yang tak pernah ia kunjungi, dunia di mana sihir dan ilmu gelap dipercayai, di mana naga dan ksatria dipuja. Sebuah dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia tinggali.

Ingatannya berputar-putar, antara kabur dan jelas, antara kepastian dan ketidak yakinan. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat? Apakah itu mimpi, ataukah sesuatu yang lain? Mungkinkah sebuah pertanda? Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, dan ia membuka matanya, hanya untuk menyadari kalau sebuah buku tengah tergeletak di antara kaki-kakinya. Ia mengangkat buku tersebut dengan perlahan, dan mempelajarinya.

_Märchen. _Sebuah buku ilusi setengah rampung, yang bahkan tidak memiliki akhir mau pun awalan. Itulah, wujud asli dari buku misterius yang telah ia adopsi. Ia membolak balik halaman demi halaman dari buku tersebut, membacanya dengan perlahan, kata per kata, kalimat per kalimat, memastikan isi buku tersebut dengan apa yang berada di ingatannya. Ia pun mendesah, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, dan menutup buku tersebut.

Persis. Semuanya sama persis, dari mimpi yang diingatnya, hingga guratan pena yang memenbetuk kalimat-kalimat di atas kertas tua.

Betapa bodohnya ia, bisa-bisanya tertipu oleh ilusi murahan dari sebuah buku? Ditambah lagi sebuah buku yang menunjukkan keinginan terselubung dari siapa pun pembacanya. Menciptakan sebuah dunia palsu, dunia ilusi tanpa batas. Ha! Bagaimana ia bisa tertipu, Arthur pun tidak tahu. Mungkin berpuluh tahun tinggal seorang diri di dalam pulau yang terus dihujani air telah membuatnya menjadi tua, menjadi rapuh dan kesepian.

Kicauan riang para burung menarik perhatiannya, menyadarkannya kembali dari lamunannya. Mentari sudah bersinar, dan hujan sudah mereda. Inilah hari yang baru, sebuah hari yang tiada berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, sebuah hari dimana Arthur Kirkland sang personifikasi harus bangun dengan kecewa, menemukan apa yang ia harapkan tak berada di sana. Tapi tidak mengapa, ia sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, sedikit garam di atas luka takkan membuatnya meringis kesakitan bukan?

Ya, lagipula, mana mungkin Alfred akan mencintainya kembali?

* * *

Arthur menghabiskan sisa dari waktunya di rumah, tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan apa pun. Semua pekerjaan ia abaikan di ruang belajarnya demi bersantai, membaca buku sembari menikmati secangkir teh serta beberapa buah kue kering dan _Scone_ yang baru saja ia panggang. Hari yang sangat normal, terlalu normal bagi Arthur Kirkland untuk membaca bukunya berulang kali, pada halaman yang sama dan baris yang sama. Tak pernah maju, tetapi juga tidak pernah mengambil langkah mundur untuk membuka halaman-halaman sebelumnya, mengingatkan pikiran tuanya kembali akan buku yang tengah ia baca.

Percuma. Tak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya. Semuanya terpental begitu saja selagi pikirannya mengingat-ngingat kembali ilusi yang baru saja ia saksikan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mendesah –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari, menutup buku yang tak kunjung selesai ia baca, dan kemudian meletakkan buku _hard cover_ itu di atas meja, tepat di samping secangkir gelas porselain berisikan teh yang sudah mendingin.

Buah-buah pikirannya masih melayang-layang, menelusuri ingatan-ingatannya akan malam sebelumnya, akan sebuah dunia lain, dan akan seorang pria Amerika yang selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan. Arthur mengangkat lengannya, dan melilitkan jemari-jemari rampingnya pada gagang cangkir, seraya mengangkatnya ke arah mulutnya yang kering.

Bicarakan sang iblis, maka ia akan datang.

Tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang cukup gila –atau tidak sabaran, pada kasus ini- untuk menekan bel rumah seorang Arthur Kirkland berkali-kali dalam selang waktu beberapa detik. Sang personifikasi mendecak jengkel, bibirnya hanya beberapa sentimeter saja sebelum menyentuh cangkir berisikan teh yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, runtutan serangan bel yang terus menerus terpaksa menghentikannya, dan dengan kesal, Arthur pun meletakkan cangkir teh itu kembali di atas meja, berdampingan dengan _Scone_ yang baru saja ia panggang, serta beberapa buah buku yang hendak –sayangnya tak bisa- ia baca, diantaranya adalah _Märchen_ yang tergeletak dengan manis tak berdaya.

Arthur berdiri, dan ia pun berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong rumahnya selagi suara bel masih menyerang gendang telinganya. Ia sangat kesal, dan tergesa-gesa, tak sabar pula untuk meneriaki siapa pun yang berada di balik pintu kayu itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak perlu mengintip dari balik lubang pintu guna memeriksa keturunan setan macam apa yang berada di balik pintunya.

Pintu dibuka, suara sang personifikasi yang bercampur dengan kekesalan pun terdengar.

"Persetan! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan san-," dan kekesalan serta suaranya pun menghilang, ketika mata hijaunya bertemu dengan warna merah sekumpulan bunga mawar.

Seseorang yang tengah menggenggam bunga-bunga itu pun mulai berucap, suaranya terdengar takut, berbeda jauh dengan persona percaya diri yang selalu ia sandang.

"Hey, Arthur, karena kupikir kau pasti akan menangis kesepian lagi kali ini, mengingat kau sudah tua dan rumahmu juga selalu diguyur air, dan kau pasti tidak punya teman lain selain diriku, jadi, yah, sebagai seorang _Hero_ yang bertugas menyelamatkan semua orang, walau yang perlu diselamatkan adalah penyihir menyebalkan sepertimu, aku pun bersusah payah menyeberangi rawa-rawa Atlantik itu," ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi, bagaimana?"

Arthur berpikiran untuk membanting pintu itu segera, mendengar semua perkataan sang _American_ hanya berisi deretan-deretan penghinaan untuknya, dan mungkin juga meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri di sana. Tetapi mengingat, ini adalah Amerika yang sedang ia hadapi, lelaki muda itu pasti takkan pergi begitu saja, dan mungkin memilih menggunakan cara yang kasar –_Dear God_, selamatkan pintu dan jendelanya, _Amen_- supaya bisa masuk ke dalam, Arthur pun terpaksa menahan amarahnya, dan berusaha berpikir dingin, yang tampaknya sangatlah susah mengingat gunungan rasa frustasi yang tak kunjung hilang, dan sebaliknya, ia pun hanya berkata, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'jadi, bagaimana?' _git_, aku tak mengerti."

Alfred menghela nafasnya panjang, dan mulai menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, menunjukan kalau ia tengah kesusahan terlebih-lebih gugup. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah, catat Arthur lirih.

"Jadi," desahan panjang, "apa kau akan membiarkanku masuk ke dalam rumah berhantumu itu, dan kemudian membiarkanku, memaksa sih lebih tepatnya, memakan _apa-pun-itu_ yang selalu kau buat, atau kau akan membiarkanku berada di sini semalaman, mengganggu tetangga-tetanggamu dan membuat mereka berpikir kalau di waktu luang kau bekerja sebagai seorang _piip_? Sebagai tambahan, mawar-mawar ini untukmu."

Dan Arthur hanya bisa memandang, tidak tahu harus berkata apa kala mendengar semua ucapan itu. Haruskah ia senang, ataukah merasa terhina? Rona merah menghiasi wajah sang personifikasi Amerika, dan ia berkali-kali mengalihkan mata birunya itu ke berbagai tempat, terkecuali sang pria Inggris. Arthur pun bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas, terutama daerah wajah.

Berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali, Arthur pun membalas dengan keras, walau segala kekesalan sudah pupus dari suaranya.

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu, rumahku tidak berhantu, kau saja yang terlalu penakut! Dan aku tidak pernah memaksamu, kau saja yang selalu mengeluh kelaparan, belum lagi dengan lubang tak berdasar yang kau sebut perut itu!"

Arthur mengambil langkah maju, wajahnya betul-betul memerah seperti udang rebus. Tidak, jangan bergerak wahai tubuh! Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini, tetapi, ah, tubuhnya… sudahlah, persetan dengan segalanya!

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah sang negara adikuasa, mengambil alih mawar-mawar yang tengah digenggam oleh sang pria muda, dan kemudian mencium bibir lelaki itu dengan lembut, hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih, ya, tanda terima kasih. Atau itulah hal yang Arthur coba untuk percayai di dalam benaknya yang sudah kusut.

Dan dengan lirih, ia pun berkata, "Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah mau datang, dan juga untuk," ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "mawar-mawar yang indah ini." sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan seorang Alfred yang termegap-megap dengan wajah sangat memerah. Lelaki muda itu segera meraih kembali ketenangannya, dan dengan senyuman bodoh menghiasi wajah, ia pun masuk mengikuti sang pemilik rumah, mengharapkan suatu perubahan dari pertemanan mereka, dan semoga saja, ke arah yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya…

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Lembut. Teramat lembut.

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika bibir dan bibir saling bersentuhan. Hanya sebuah kecupan lembut, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih dari sebuah tanda untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang. Sang penyihir membuka matanya, membiarkan hijau hutan dan biru laut saling bertautan, saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Seulas senyuman bodoh menghiasi wajah sang pangeran selagi ia mengambil tangan sang penyihir ke dalam tangannya, menautkan jemari-jemari mereka menjadi satu.

Kemudian, ia merasakannya. Sebuah kekuatan sihir, kekuatan sihir yang jauh berbeda dengan sihir yang berada di dalam dunia ini. Sihir sang pencipta, sang penyihir menyadari dengan sedih. Waktunya sudah tiba. Waktu baginya untuk berpindah menuju dunia lain, kisah lain, di mana sang pangeran tidak berada di sana.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau! Setidaknya, tidak dengan cara seperti ini…

Tubuhnya tengah ditransportasikan, dipindahkan menuju dunia lain, selagi benaknya menggelap, dikabutkan oleh sihir sang pencipta. Pandangan disekitarnya menghilang, perlahan-lahan menjadi kabur sebelum menghilang akhirnya ditelan oleh kegelapan, dan ia takkan bisa melihat dan merasakan apa pun lagi.

Tangan yang bertautan dengan jemari-jemarinya sudah tiada, tidak bisa ia rasakan. Tak ada mata biru untuk ia lihat dan tenggelam di dalamnya, hanya ada kegelapan yang perlahan-lahan meresapinya, membunuhnya berkali-kali, sebelum menghidupkannya kembali. Tetapi Arthur sang penyihir berani bertaruh, pada sihir dan juga kehidupannya, bahwa ketika saat terakhir -ketika seluruh indera perabanya sudah tak bisa merasakan apa pun lagi- ia bisa meraskan sebuah tangan membelai wajahnya, dan sesuatu yang halus mengecup bibirnya untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari itu, serta sebuah suara.

"Tak apa-apa Arthur, kali ini kau pasti akan berakhir bahagia…"

Kemudian semuanya menghilang, berubah menjadi kegelapan, yang sunyi senyap, membunuh siapa pun yang berada di dalamnya.

Dan ketika Arthur membuka permata hijaunya, ia telah dihadapkan dengan suatu pemandangan yang tidak ia kenal. Padang rumput keemasan, bebas dan tak ada yang menghalangi sejauh mata memandang. Langit merah penanda senja, bertaburkan bintang-bintang cemerlang sebagai penghias langit, penarik tirai malam yang mengakhiri segalanya, yang memperingatkan para pekerja untuk segera pulang, dan para anak-anak untuk segera tidur di dalam ranjang mereka. Juga pegunungan biru menjalar panjang di ujung horizon. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak familiar, pemandangan yang terlalu indah bagi hatinya yang sedang terluka.

Kemudian angin pun datang, menghembuskan helaian-helaian rambutnya. Dan seorang anak lelaki telah berada di hadapannya, seorang anak yang mengingatkannya terhadap sang pangeran ketika ia masih kecil. Tidak, sebaliknya, anak itu bisa saja sang pangeran ketika masih kecil. Dengan mata biru seperti laut, dan rambut pirang yang sepadan dengan padang rumput yang keemasan, serta secuat rambut keras kepala yang tak pernah mau tunduk terhadap apa pun. Arthur tak tahu apakah itu berkah, ataukah kutukan. Mengingat fakta, bahwa itu adalah dunia yang lain, di mana, sesuatu yang mirip belum tentu sama.

"Selamat datang, namaku adalah Amerika." sapa anak dengan suara yang persis seperti Alfred. Ia melangkah maju, pakaian tidurnya melambai-lambai diterpa oleh angin yang berhembus, selagi ia berjalan mendekat menuju sang penyihir. Ia mendongak, dan memandang pria yang lebih tua secara fisik itu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berucap, "Kau pasti Britania bukan?"

"Britania?"

Sang anak tetap memandanginya dan tersenyum lugu. "Ya, itu adalah peranmu di dalam dunia ini."

Arthur membungkuk, dan kemudian berjongkok, membiarkan tubuhnya berada pada ketinggian yang sama dengan sang anak yang berada di hadapannya. Bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang pangeran, walau pun ia berada dalam sosok kanak-kanaknya, sungguh, Arthur tak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Memutuskan untuk mengikuti peranannya, seperti biasa, Arthur pun membungkuk, mendekap Amerika dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan ia adalah sebuah kaca yang akan pecah, dan takut kalau semua ini hanyalah ilusi belaka, sebelum menggendong sang anak, dan membalas, "Ya, aku adalah Britania, England, seorang…" ia berhenti sejenak, kemudian tersenyum kembali, dan berkata, "seorang Arthur Kirkland."

Anak itu memeluknya balik, membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lengkungan leher milik sang penyihir, menikmati kehangatan dan juga kedekatan mereka. Kemudian ia pun berbisik, sebuah kalimat yang takkan bisa dimengerti terkecuali oleh diri mereka sendiri.

"Apa pun yang terjadi di masa depan, tolong, tetaplah percaya kepadaku…"

Dan tentu saja ketika ditanya, sang penyihir, Britania, akan menyangkal pernah mendengar perkataan semacam itu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya sang pangeran, Amerika, akan menyangkal pernah mengatakan hal demikian walau ketika ia masih belia.

Tetap mereka tidak peduli. Mereka sudah bertemu kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya, sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil, tetapi entah mengapa bisa terjadi. Sang penyihir telah diselamatkan, dihentikan dari kutukannya untuk terus mengelilingi dunia, untuk terus menciptakan kisah-kisah baru yang tak ia inginkan, dan sang pangeran? Ia telah bertemu kembali dengan sang penyihir, guru, keluarga, sahabat, dan juga mungkin sesuatu yang lain, yang untuk saat ini tak bisa mereka tentukan. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang ada di antara mereka, hal yang pasti, yang telah membawa mereka bersama, untuk bertemu kembali di dunia baru ini, sebuah dunia, tanpa awal dan juga akhir…

* * *

"_Dengan demikian, dimulailah sebuah kisah baru. Sebuah kisah, di mana mungkin sang penyihir bisa berakhir bahagia."_

Buku itu pun tertutup dengan sendirinya, menghapus judul yang ia sandang, dan perlahan-lahan melayang di udara, selagi sang penghuninya, Amerika dan England, sibuk terhadap satu sama lain, tak pernah menyadari keanehan di hadapan mereka.

Dan buku itu pun menghilang. Entah kemana ia akan muncul kembali, dan jatuh ke tangan seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Mungkinkah buku itu juga akan jatuh ke tanganmu?

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

__**A/N: **Konnichiwa~ Uh...udah lama gak nulis USUK..lebih tepatnya..ini official USUK pertama yang saya tulis, berhubung **And yet the sun is shining within your eyes** **(Promo =P)** gak terlalu fokusin ke USUKnya... tapi yah, inilah, romance pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan *sfx: Jder  
Entah kenapa...bagian atas kerasa Fantasinya, tapi makin ke bawah, yah, makin kayak roman picisan, saya pun galau sendiri pas nulis (kebiasaan galau pas udah mau selesai ;_;) dan syukurlah bisa selesai tepat satu bulan...

Weslah, kira-kira sampai sejauh ini saja A/N gajhenya, kalau ada salah, apa pun dll, etc, flame, review, silahkan pencet tombol di bawah (anda tau kan yang mana?) :D Thanks~

PS: Ada yang bisa menebak siapa itu putri Fransiska? xD


End file.
